Irving Hall: A Newsies/Moulin Rouge Parody
by lunamorgan
Summary: A Newsies & Mouling Rouge Parody/Crossover... previously posted on the Newsies Mailing list June 2001. Last updated. Ch. 5 April 2002


"Irving Hall: A Moulin Rouge/Newsies Parody"  
  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.  
  
NYC 1900  
  
Irving Hall, more than just a showplace and a brothel. It was ruled over by Medda Larkson, the owner of her kingdom. Where newsies and everyone else gathered to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the New York underworld. The most beautiful of all these … Luna. A courtisan, who sold her love to men. They called her the Moon Goddess. And she was the star of Irving Hall. The woman I loved.  
  
Too much in anguish to keep writing, Spot Conlon looked away from his notebook and dropped his pen. He would not dare to let anyone know he kept one of those things. He always made it clear to everyone that he had no fear or pain. He looked up to the night sky and stared up to the moon. With a heavy sigh, he picked up his pen to begin to pour his heart out no matter how much suffering it was.  
  
1 Curtain 1  
  
NYC 1899  
  
It was late summer in Brooklyn, New York. Along the bustling marketplace, Spot hawked the headlines, selling every paper to those who passed by. Selling newspapers was one of his specialties. He was the most famous newsie in all of New York. He ruled over Brooklyn with an iron fist, along with his trusty cane and slingshot. He was feared and respected by all. However, no one ever seen how he truly was inside. His most popular headlines that was sold the most had to do with those covering scandals, affairs, jealousy… and most of all, it had something to do with love. He would write about it several times if he ended up writing for the newspaper one day. Though admired by numerous young girls, he still has not been in love before. He had a fascination with the subject, observing his pals and their girlfriends. It intrigued him how foolish people act when they are in love. He was yet to discover that for himself.  
  
Spot continued hawking the headline, "Extra extra! Jealous wife murders mayor's mistress! Read all about it!" He sold his last few copies and looked at his pocket watch. It was time to head back to the docks to join the rest of the Brooklyn newsies. He began walking toward an alley on is way back. Suddenly someone ran pass him, unaware of what was ahead of him and clumsily smacked into a wall. The boy fell back unconscious. Spot ran over to him and recognized it was the Manhattan newsboy, Snitch.  
  
"Snitch?" Spot shoved him in an attempt to wake him up. "C'mon wake up!"  
  
"Spot!" another boy yelled from behind and ran over to him out of breath, "Dose goons from Harlem was chasin us again! We need yer help."  
  
"Woah woah calm down Race" Spot said, "What happened and why did Snitch run inta da wall?"  
  
Race took a deep breath to calm down, "Snitch was supposed ta fight one of da guys. He's been really clumsy lately, I think it's a disease or sumthin. C'mon we ain't got no time!" Race started running toward the streets as Spot dragged the unconscious Snitch with him. Two, rugged and tough looking Harlem boys ran among the streets chasing two more newsboys.  
  
"Bumlets wait up!" A boy with glasses and wearing a bowler hat tried grasping for his breath and struggled to catch up to his friend. All the running was too much for him as he began slowing down to pause. Suddenly one of the Harlem boys caught up to him and punched his face, sending his glasses to the ground. He was searching blindly for his glasses, "I can't see nuthin! Bumlets wheah'd ya go!"  
  
"Specs!" Bumlets turned around and ran back to his friend who was in the grasp one of the Harlem boys.  
  
"C'mon ya Manhattan bum! Git up and fight!" One Harlem boy held up his fist ready to strike at Specs. Bumlets ran to them and swung at one but missed only to meet a swift punch to his stomach. He fell to the floor in pain, wondering what happened to their fighting skills. They simply have lost their touch since it has been a while since their brawls with the Delancey brothers.  
  
"Let me at 'em!" Race ran up and jumped on the back of the boy who was going to beat up Bumlets. However his small stature did not help in bringing the strong Harlem boy down. He threw Race down as Bumlets and Specs struggled to fight them off. Spot came out to the streets dragging Snitch who was still sound asleep. He left him by on the sidewalk and saw his friends in need of assistance. He took out his slingshot and aimed it at the one who had Race in a headlock. He pulled back the shooter and let it go, sending it straight to the bully's forehead. As he collapse to the ground, Spot aimed at the other one who was about to strike at Bumlets. As both Harlem boys were trying to regain their consciousness, Spot placed his slingshot back in his pocket and ran up to them waiting for them to get up and fight him.  
  
"I believe ya boys is at da wrong side of da city." Spot glared at them and took out his cane. Catching sight of the infamous Brooklyn leader, they quickly got up and dusted themselves off. Expecting the rest of Brooklyn to come after them, they darted away.  
  
"So I guess we won da deal boys?!" Race yelled after them.  
  
"Ya can keep yer stinkin deal!" One Harlem boy yelled back, running away even faster back home.  
  
Spot looked at his friends strangely, "What deal?"  
  
"We was fightin ovah who could perform at Medda's." Specs said putting his glasses back on, "We gotta make up a storyline too."  
  
"Why would ya wanna do dat?" Spot raised his brow, "Dats what ya got into a fight wit dose bums foah?"  
  
"Yeah we hoid dat der's dis rich fella who's gonna invest in da show." Race added.  
  
Bumlets shrugged, "We thought we could do it for a good price. It beats hawkin da headlines."  
  
"Dat means" Specs smiled, "No moah hawkin da headlines fer us."  
  
"We should put someone in who can shoot a slingshot too!" Race said.  
  
Suddenly Snitch shot back up awake with a brilliant idea. "Slingshot! I love it! Wanna help us out Spot!?" he asked.  
  
Spot shook his head and laughed, "Nah I don't think so…"  
  
"Aww c'mon" Race pleaded, "It's been a while since ya visited Irving Hall. Believe me, it's changed a lot since ya last been der durin' da strike."  
  
"Why me? Can't ya ask Jacky-boy or anyone else?"  
  
Bumlets shook his head, "Nah. We need someone from Brooklyn, ta put a raw edge to it. Somethin ta do wit a slingshot would be a good idea too. So what do ya say?"  
  
"Not in a million years," Spot turned away to head back.  
  
"Think bout it!" Specs said, "Dis could be da headline of da century!" He turned to Race, Snitch, and Bumlets. "But how do we convince Medda dat he's da one dat da show needs."  
  
"Hey she knows Spot's a wicked good at fighting and slingshooting. He'll be da stunt coordinatah. We could dress him up nicely, show dat he's serious bout dis." Specs suggested.  
  
"I don't think I could do dis…" Spot said walking on.  
  
"But dontcha wanna be involved in stories bout truth…" Race said following after him.  
  
"Nah" Spot said.  
  
Then Specs blurted, "Beauty…"  
  
"Nah"  
  
"Freedom…" Snitch said.  
  
"Nah"  
  
"How bout love!" Bumlets said. Wit this Spot stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around and thought for a moment, "Well, dat is sumthin dat I could poke fun at…"  
  
Race smiled, "Hey dats da spirit! You'se gonna be da voice for da newsie revolution! We will call it, 'Tonight, Tonight'! Let's celebrate! Sasparilla's on me!"  
  
Specs nodded, "Ya gotta meet Luna and demonstrate yer slingshootin abilities."  
  
Spot shrugged, with no idea who that girl was. He was sure he knew every girl in New York but this one he was as yet to meet.  
  
2 Curtain 2  
  
Late that evening, Spot and the four Manhattan newsies were to attend the show at Irving Hall. As Spot entered the place, it was not the same Irving Halls he has seen a few weeks ago. There was no strike rally going on, yet newsies from everywhere gathered. Spot was surprised no newsie has noticed him there as they were all caught up in their moments of ecstasy. All suited up as best as he can for the evening, he could have passed for the governor's son. He followed the four Manhattan newsies to their tables, awaiting Luna's performance. The crowd was celebrating in a wild frenzy. Medda Larkson was no longer the main attraction as grouped on the stage were more young and beautiful women performing to their can-can dances. There were four harlots in particular that Medda called her "Crystal Cats". There was a dazzling blond one, named Blaze, with fiery blue eyes that men, especially to Bumlets, considered burning to their souls. Specs was in infatuation with a delicately wild looking beauty, with radiant light brown hair and hazel eyes, who they called, Slinks. Then there was Mayhem, who had exotic gray eyes and short caramel colored hair who Racetrack had his eyes on. Finally, Snitch's woman was Key, she wore a key around her neck as she displayed she was the "key" to men's hearts. She was the one with the milky green eyes and soft chestnut hair and was the wildest of the bunch.  
  
Suddenly the music came to a halt, leaving people of Irving Hall into silence as the lights dimmed. One spotlight shone to the center of the stage, where the curtains began to part. Behind it was a woman seated on the flowery swing. Race whispered to him, "Dat's Luna, da Moon Goddess." She was dressed all in sparkling white with her long raven black hair flowing down her back. Her face was glowed pale as the moon. Looking up she captured the crowd with her enthralling auburn eyes. The first few notes she sang was enough to hypnotize the audience. Spot stared at her in awe. Never has he seen someone so alluring in his life that he was suddenly bewitched by her presence. During Luna's and the Crystal Cats' song and dance number, Race looked for a plan to get Spot to meet her.  
  
"Hey Spot, I'se gonna help arrange ya ta meet wit her."  
  
"Come and get me boys!" Luna teased as everyone wanted to dance with her. Race looked over at the next table, and seated there was the English Ambassador, the benefactor of Irving Hall. He stared at Luna with his brown eyes, slicking back his cold black hair, with as much infatuation as all the boys were in the room. He expected to meet the star of Irving Hall herself. Medda expected him to show a signal for Luna so she would identify who he was. During the Crystal Cats' dance solos, Luna went backstage with Medda to see if she could help her find out who the Ambassador was. "Medda, which one is he?" Luna peaked behind the curtains looking around. Medda has already caught sight of the Ambassador holding his cane. "Sweetie, he's the one holding up his cane." Race gasped as he saw the Ambassador with his cane, with Medda looking over at him, ready to point him out to Luna.  
  
Race yelled. "Spot! Hold up yer cane!"  
  
"What?!" Spot said.  
  
"Jist do it!!" Race insisted and went over to the Ambassador to snatch his cane away. The Ambassador stood furious as he sent his bodyguard, Jason, to chase the boy. Spot looked over at Race wondering what in the world he was doing. "Eh what da heck" He shrugged and held his cane up, trusting that Race was not out of his mind.  
  
"Are you sure that's the Ambassador?" Luna asked seeing Spot holding up his cane.  
  
"Yes that's him." Medda nodded as she was heading to the dressing room to fetch Luna's change of costume. She brought out another sparkling white dress for her. "Will he invest?" She asked in anticipation to meet the one who would finally make all her dreams come true.  
  
Medda advised, "Of course dear! You must invite him to your chambers tonight. How can he refuse?"  
  
"Oh so what does he look for in a girl?! Wilting flower?" Luna smiled sweet and innocently, "Or smoldering temptress, mm?" Displaying her seductive glare.  
  
Medda laughed, "You know the smoldering temptress works every time. And when you finally capture his heart, you will no longer be a courtisan. You will be performing in a real theater and you will be…"  
  
Luna had a dreamy look in her eyes as she whispered to herself, "…a real actress."  
  
Luna smiled and went out on the stage to greet the crowd once again with her song. Walking toward the edge of the stage, she sang her heart out. The crowd went wild in anticipation of the spectacle. She stopped singing and sauntered her way over to Spot, her Ambassador. She grabbed a hold of his jacket collar and pulled him close to her.  
  
"I believe you were expecting me," She said. Spot smirked and stared at her, "Oh yeah." She let go of him and said to the crowd, "I'm afraid it's ladies' choice!" She pointed to Spot and grinned. Spot looked around, with all eyes on him and cheering. He remained seated, not knowing what to do.  
  
Luna faked a pout at him for the rejection. She then smiled and got the crowd cheering more for him. Race ran back to the table, with the Ambassador's guard nowhere to be found. He gave the cane back to the Ambassador, who stood astonished that Luna did not approach him to dance.  
  
"Spot!" Race whispered to him, "She's invitin ya ta dance wit her! Go!"  
  
"What…" Before Spot could utter another word, Luna pulled him up with her to the dance floor. She held him close against her. Medda peaked behind the curtain to see Luna and that Brooklyn newsboy, Spot Conlon. She furrowed her brows, wondering why she was not dancing with the Ambassador, "What in the world…" She muttered.  
  
On the floor, Spot's heart pounded every second dancing with her, in every way this was new to him.  
  
"It's so wonderful for you to take an interest in our little show." Luna said.  
  
Spot nodded, "Yeah it's real fun! I'd be happy ta be involved."  
  
"Really?" She put her arms around him  
  
"If ya like what I do of coise." He said.  
  
"I'm sure I will! You don't sound like an English Ambassador."  
  
"Yeah actually I…" Spot was not able to finish as Luna began to dance seductively around him, "Woah… " He tried to breathe. She took his hand and spun herself around. Then ending back close to him.  
  
Spot gulped, "Well Race said dat maybe you and me could do it in private."  
  
Taking that statement in another way, Luna raised her brow and smirked at his directness,  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Yeah ya know a private," Spot dipped her, "Slingshootin demonstration."  
  
"Ohh" Luna became intrigued the way he worded it, "Slingshooting demonstration. Oh I love slingshots! Woohoo!" She could not wait to find out what opportunity she will have after that night. The crowds went wild as she ended her dance with Spot and went back up to the stage, keeping her eyes on him. Singing the last few lyrics of the song, she was willing to give her all for the finale until the last lyric. Suddenly her heart began racing and began to breath heavily. She felt the room spinning and her head pounding with pain. Trying to fight the unbearable weakness coming over her. The crowd stopped cheering and stared at her with concern faces. Spot's eyes widened, with a worried look on his face. What is happening to the girl, he asked himself. Suddenly her eyes rolled back and collapse down the edge of the stage, where Jack was there to catch her. She lied unconscious in his arms. The audience remained silent and relieved as they saw him carry her to the backstage area. Medda looked over worriedly but noticed the melancholy of the crowd. As Jack walked away, she tried to get the crowd up in spirits again as they chanted with her, "Luna! Luna!"  
  
Medda knew it was the end of Luna's performance for the night. Calmed over the crowd, "I'm afraid she would not be no longer joining with you tonight." The audience groaned in disappointment. Medda continued, "But I do see some lonely Irving Hall dancers tonight looking for a partner or two! How about it?!" The crowd cheered again as the music began. Several of the beautiful dancers went out to the crowd.  
  
"Move away! Move away!" Lady Luck cleared through backstage. She set a place for Luna to lay down. "Give her some room goils!" She went over to the washroom. Jack came in with her and set her down. Luck came back with a wet towel and placed it over Luna's forehead. She slowly awakened, "Luck?" She said feeling a little dizzy. She smiled slightly and realized what has just happened. Trying not to worry the others, she laughed a bit, "These silly costumes."  
  
Key stood with Blaze and grinned, "That ambassador's surely gonna get his money's worth tonight."  
  
"Eh c'mon, Key" Blaze rolled her eyes dragging her out to dance with the boys waiting for them outside. Suddenly Medda came rushing in, "Go on! Everyone else out! Can't keep the men waiting! Luna dear, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine" Luna nodded. Luck looked down at Luna and saw that she was paler than normal. Her palms were pasty white and there was no color in her cheeks. She kept silent as she helped her up to get her ready to see the Ambassador.  
  
"So ya shoa dat you'se okay?" Luck asked fastening Luna's corset.  
  
"Yes, don't worry about me," Luna insisted, "I'm ready for tonight."  
  
"Go and charm that Ambassador and ya may even become the next Louisa Lane Drew." Luck said as she tightening the corset.  
  
"You think I would be like the great Louisa?" Luna asked, holding her breath to get the corset fitted. All her life she wanted to be like the famous American actress. As she put on the dress, Medda came in the room. "Luna! I arranged with the Ambassador to meet you at your apartment." Luna turned around posed in a flowing red lace dress and grinned. "So Medda, how do I look? Smoldering temptress?"  
  
Medda clapped, "You look fabulous dear. How could he resist! Now go and do your magic."  
  
Curtain 3  
  
Spot took another look at his pocket watch as he waited patiently in Luna's apartment. He looked out the window and saw the moonlight pouring between the blue velvet drapes. The place was made for a queen, very fancy for that side of Manhattan. Race, Snitch, Bumlets and Specs climbed up the fire escape. They sat on the escape next to the apartment, peaking across in hope to see how well the meeting between Luna and Spot would go.  
  
"It's a wonderful place for slingshooting practice," Luna walked in her apartment wearing her revealing, red laced dress. "Don't you think?"  
  
Spot turned around and smirked, staring up and down at her. This was going to be a different slingshooting lesson indeed.  
  
Luna moved slowly and enticingly toward Spot, "Would you care for anything, perhaps some wine?"  
  
"No actually I just want to get dis done and ovah wit." Spot said.  
  
"Very well." Luna walked over to her bed, covered in red satin. She undone her dress to let it fall, revealing her next to nothing attire. Spot's eyes bulged at this sight. She sat on her bed to get comfortable, "Why don't you come over here and get it done and over with."  
  
"I'd rathah do it standin if ya don't mind." Spot insisted, "I woik betta dis way and sometimes it takes longer ta get it right ya know. I wanna make shoa you'se comfortable wit it. It might feel a bit weird at foist but I think if ya free yaself, you'll like it."  
  
Luna grinned, "I'm sure I will."  
  
"A'right I'se gonna show ya," Spot took out his slingshot, "Kay dis is a slingshot."  
  
"Oh yes." Luna said, gazing at him alluringly, awaiting for him to make the move. He gulped and took a marble from his pocket, "And uh, ya take da shootah…"  
  
Luna laid back and breathed, "Oh yes!"  
  
"Uh and ya put da shootah…"  
  
"Mmmm" Luna licked her lips. Spot's mind went blank and forgot what he was going to utter next. He took a deep breath as he began to sweat.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah… yeah I'se fine" Spot took a few more deep breaths and put his slingshot back in his pocket, "I'se normally poifect handlin dis but it just takes time fer me inspiration ta kick in dats all…"  
  
"Oh inspiration?" Luna asked as she stood up and walked toward him, "You need me to help you with that?" She laced her fingers down his chest and grabbed… his slingshot. "Does that inspire you?" She took it and held it up to him.  
  
Spot's heart raced, "I guess dat woiks, yeah."  
  
"Let's make love," Luna said throwing down the slingshot.  
  
"Make love?" Spot asked in astonishment but before he could protest she pulled him with her and thew him on the bed. She climbed on top of him, undoing the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Uh… dontcha wanna loin how ta slingshoot?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes slingshooting!" Luna continued to undo the buttons, "Teach me everything!" She went down to undo the buttons on his trousers and she paused as she noticed something on him.  
  
"Ohh… big cane." She grabbed the cane and threw it aside. She leaned down on him, kissing his neck vigorously. He knew he was one to take advantage of a situation like this but this was too much for him. "Wait! I can't do dis!" he squirmed away and jumped up, sending Luna to fall to the ground.  
  
"Dis is kinda funny." He said trying to move back.  
  
"What is?" Luna said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Dis feelin inside! I'se finally rememberin how ta do dis. I know I'se wicked good at slingshootin." He began buttoning up his trousers before they fell to the floor.  
  
Luna sat up and tossed her hair aside and started crawling on the floor like a wild animal,  
  
"Oh slingshooting. Oh yes! Yes! Talk naughty to me!" Spot tried not to look at her to get distracted again as he continued the lesson, "Yeah so ya take da shootah and aim at a bottle or some goon who won't pay ya back for da last pokah game…"  
  
"Oh naughty!! Naughty!" Luna slapped the floor, "Keep talking! Oh yes!"  
  
"…but anyway, uh ya pull back da shootah."  
  
"Naughty! Naughty!" She began rolling on the floor.  
  
Spot looked down at her strangely but continued to demonstrate, "And ya keep both eyes open."  
  
"Oh yes! Yes! Oh naughty!"  
  
"And ya let go of da shootah. Dat's it…" He stood there, not knowing what to do with that beautiful, yet lunatic of a girl. "I know it ain't much but its okay."  
  
"Yes! Ohhh yes! Oh yes!"  
  
"Uh Luna? Did ya heah a single woid I jist said?"  
  
"Ohhh yes! Yes!" Throwing her fit in ecstasy, Spot sighed as he took his slingshot and aimed it at a bottle sitting on the fire escape across the building. He let go of the shooter and sent it flying through passed the window to shatter the bottle, with a strong crashing noise that quieted Luna's fit. The four Manhattan boys who were eavesdropping from below, gasped at the thought that they were seated there a few minutes ago. Luna calmed down and astonishingly looked up at Spot. "That was amazing!" She said.  
  
"Heah, Try it out." Spot smirked and handed his slingshot over to her. He led her outside to the escape and looked up to find a few cans rested on the fire escape. They were situated at the next building where he shot the bottle down, "I'se gonna show ya da right way ta handle dis." He stood closely behind her as he held his hand over hers, to adjust the proper way for her to hold the slingshot.  
  
"Kay ya keep a tight grip, take da shootah and pull it back."  
  
Luna nodded aiming at the can a few feet ahead of her.  
  
"Keep both ya eyes open. Make shoah yer target meets between yer fingas. Den let go." Luna let go of the shooter and sent it flying across, knocking down the can. She smiled, "I did it!" Spot grinned at her. She was not bad at all. "Hey ya catch on perdy quick der, moon goddess." Very impressed with the Ambassador's skills she turned around and suddenly found his face close to hers. Spot stared at her, suddenly mesmerized all over again. Somehow he found an honesty through her eyes. It was definitely a side no one knew of her. He slowly slid his hands around her waist, about to lean in to kiss her. She stared back at him and whispered, "I think I'm in love with you. I never felt this way before."  
  
"Ya are?" Spot said quietly, staring at her even more longingly.  
  
Luna nodded, "I'm falling in love with a truly talented, handsome Ambassador. Do you make good use of the slingshot often?"  
  
"Yeah, but I ain't an ambassador." Spot paused, realizing that she was not supposed to know. He wanted to kick himself for revealing his true identity, "I'se a newsie…"  
  
"Oh of course a newsie…" Luna said dreamily but paused at the sound of the word and repeated, "A newsie?" Luna's eyes widened as she stepped away from him slowly and climbed back inside her apartment.  
  
"Yeah I'se da leadah of da Brooklyn newsies." He went back inside after her. He had a slight fear that the night was ruined. He saw her pacing around the room aimlessly, muttering to herself. "How in the world?!" She panicked.  
  
"Racetrack put me up to it…" He answered.  
  
"I'm going to kill him! You made me believe that you were the Ambassador all this time. So you mean you are one of those boys yelling the newspaper headlines every morning, selling them in the streets, and you know those Manhattan newsies…"  
  
"Yeah! I'd say dat…"  
  
"Ohhh no!" Luna panicked even more, "You've got to get out of here! The English Ambassador will be here any second!" She pulled him to lead him out the door. "The Ambassador..." However as she opened it, she found the Ambassador and Medda conversing in the hallway. She slammed the door shut quickly, "Ahhh the Ambassador! Hide!"  
  
Spot panicked as well as he searched around the room for a good hiding place. However he had no time to find such luck as Medda opened the door, "Are you ready to see him, Luna?" Luna grabbed her robe to help hide Spot, crouched behind her. Medda showed the Ambassador inside the apartment. "Here she is. Allow me to introduce you to the lady, Luna."  
  
Luna tried to keep her cool as she fixed her hair and looked over at the ambassador. "Why hello. How wonderful of you to take the time off your busy tour to join us."  
  
The English Ambassador grinned as he walked up to her, "And the pleasure, my dear, will be entirely mine. Please call me Richard." He took her hand and kissed it. Spot looked up and slowly began to rise to stand up. Luna slightly kicked him to keep him down there.  
  
"I will leave you two alone. Goodnight!" Medda said heading out the door and closing it behind her.  
  
Curtain 4  
  
"My dear Ambassador... Richard." Luna said moving slightly to the side to keep Spot hidden. Spot saw an old dresser beside him and moved quickly behind it. The Ambassador gazed at her and smiled, "After your spectacular performance, you must be exhausted. Perhaps you might be in need of some refreshments…" He reached for the bottle of wine on top of the dresser where Spot was hiding.  
  
"No!" Luna exclaimed. Richard looked at her strangely. She pulled him away from the dresser and embraced him, "Oh Richard! My dear Richard!" She looked at Spot and signaled him to escape through the door. Spot stood up and slowly crept his way.  
  
"Are you alright?" Richard asked and began to turn slightly. Spot dove back behind the dresser. Luna panicked slightly but calmed herself, "I'm fine!" Luna moved back and began twirling around in circles, "I feel like dancing, don't you!"  
  
"Erm…" Richard said raising his distinct brow. She took his hand and held him close to her. She began dancing with him, making sure every movement prevented him from seeing Spot try to escape. However, he was still unsuccessful in trying to do so as the Ambassador moved away and Spot went back to his hiding place quickly, "I think I will have a glass of wine first…" Richard reached for the bottle again.  
  
"NO!" Luna yelled, "This is a little funny."  
  
Richard turned around, "What is?"  
  
"That I know how to…" Luna stammered and looked over at Spot peaking from behind the dresser.  
  
"How to what?" Richard stared at her strangely.  
  
Spot mouthed the words to her. She said, "How to… slingshoot!" Richard nodded, unsure of what she was talking about. Spot moved slightly over, unaware of the coat stand next to him and knocked it down. The thump of the rack startled the Ambassador. Luna screamed, "Ohhh!" She pulled him toward her again to distract him. "Oh dear Ambassador!" Luna breathed deeply, "You should see me work at my new talent!" Spot panicked to try to get out as he tried running for the door. But without luck again as the Ambassador slightly turned, Spot dove yet again behind the dresser.  
  
Luna screamed again and held Richard's face so that he would not turn around again.  
  
"Luna, my dear." He said, "Are you sure you are alright?" Luna gasped for her breath again, "Yes, I'm sorry I am just very anxious to tell you how I found my new passion…" She calmed down and stared deeply into his eyes, "I hope you don't mind."  
  
Richard shook his head staring deeply back at her and said quietly, "Not at all."  
  
"I love to slingshoot. I'll tell you how I do it. I take the slingshot," She said softly, "And a marble." No matter how silly the words may have sounded to him, Richard became mesmerized by the softness of her voice. "I aim at something, like a bottle. I imagine it is something I can't stand and just let go. It fulfills my soul to see a bottle crash down along with my fears." She spoke slowly enough for Spot to have time to sneak toward the door again. However, he looked over at Luna standing close to the Ambassador. He paused and felt a slight amount of jealousy.  
  
Richard stood in awe and felt her words sink into his heart. He was falling in love with her.  
  
"That is wonderful." He could not find any other words to say.  
  
"It is from Tonight, Tonight." She whispered, "And after meeting you here, you made me realize the true meaning of how you fulfill my soul."  
  
"What you do you mean?"  
  
Spot tried to sneak out once again but as he finally got to the door and opened it, he found Richard's bodyguard, Jason, standing there. He slammed the door shut and dove behind the dresser again. Luna screamed again and threw herself on her bed to pretend to cry. Richard walked to her in concern.  
  
"Quit playing games with my heart, oh Richard!" Luna cried, "Let's make love!!" She growled as she pulled him to fall on top of her. "I know you want to make love!" She screamed as she held him tight enough so that he would not be able to get up. Richard struggled to break free but she was digging her nails to his arms. "Luna! I don't think now would be…"  
  
"Oh Richard!" She held him tighter and kissed him. Spot took that as his cue to head for the window. Luna pointed to it to tell him to get out fast. However, he could not move a bit as he saw the Ambassador on her. He could not leave her like this. As Richard looked up, Spot hid in back of the curtains. Luna rolled her eyes, knowing Spot would not leave any longer.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She said to the Ambassador, "You're right we must wait. I can't do this now. You must go" She pushed him off her and took his hand to lead him toward the door.  
  
"But I just got here." Richard protested.  
  
"We shall meet again!" Luna said pushing him out the door, "Sorry! Goodnight!" She slammed the door shut before he could say another word. She walked furiously toward Spot who moved away from the curtains, "You have any idea! Any idea what would happed if you were found!" She fumed. Suddenly all this stress what too much for her as her head began to spin. The weakness overcame her as she tried to catch her breath. Then she collapsed in Spots arms. "Oh no!" Spot panicked, "Uh Luna? Wake up!" He lightly patted her face to try to wake her up.  
  
From across the street, Medda looked through the window to see Luna's apartment. He saw her in the arms of a man, who she assumed was the ambassador. Medda sighed with relief and muttered,  
  
"Thank goodness. He found her." She smiled and turned to head back to Irving Hall.  
  
Not sure of what he was to do with the fainted moon goddess in his arms, he carried her to the bed and lay her down. He crawled on top of her, hoping to wake her up. "Luna?" He whispered in her ear, "Luna wake up" She began to stir and blinked her eyes regaining her consciousness back. She looked up at Spot and gasped. "Mmm? Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Spot" He smiled slightly, relieved she was awake.  
  
"Spot?" She said but before she could say anything further, Richard, the Ambassador, came through the door, "I'm sorry I forgot my…" He stood frozen looking at a boy on top of Luna. He fumed, "What in bloody hell is this?!"  
  
"Oh dear Richard!" Luna said, "It is not what it looks like!"  
  
The Ambassador would not buy it as he continued to fume, "… your slingshot fulfills your soul?!"  
  
"Richard!" Luna said as Spot stood up.  
  
"I just want to introduce you to the…" she looked at Spot, "The newsie! Spot! Yes he will help us with Tonight Tonight!"  
  
"The newsie?" Richard calmed down, "You expect me to believe you, when you are barely clothed with some lad in the middle of the night, and inside your apartment for a rehearsal?"  
  
"Heya fellas!" Race walked in through the window to save Spot and Luna. The rest of the Manhattan newsies followed him inside. "How's da rehearsal goin!" They sighed with relief.  
  
"Quite well! Thank you Race." Luna said.  
  
"I am just here to check on you two…" Then Medda came through the door and saw that Luna and the Ambassador were not alone. Medda's jaws dropped, "What is going on…"  
  
"Oh Medda! The Ambassador! He filled us with such inspiration!" Luna went to her, "I'm glad you are here to join us for our little emergency rehearsal!"  
  
She looked at Luna in confusion.  
  
"Yes!" Luna said, "I called everyone in here for the new play we were working on. You know the one he shall invest on?"  
  
"Invest? Oh that's right! Invest!" Medda said, "I'm so glad you are here to meet everyone."  
  
"Yes I believe I haven't thought of that yet, Ms. Larkson. What will the story be about?" Richard asked.  
  
Medda did not know how to answer, "The story, Ambassador?"  
  
"Yes I would like to know the story before I invest in it." He said.  
  
"Of course!" Medda nodded, "The story is about…" She paused not sure of what the plot was. She looked at the newsies, "What is it about, Race?" Race gasped, "Oh it's bout… it's bout…" He tried to think of a word until Spot cut in, "Da story's bout love."  
  
"Love?" Richard raised his dark brow at him.  
  
"Yeah love." Spot said, "Goin through all da craziest things for it…"  
  
Race beamed, "And it's set in da racetracks!" All but the Ambassador were laughing.  
  
"The racetracks?" He said with a face of disdain. Medda smiled, "No he was just joking. It is set in…" She looked around the room and saw Luna's painting of cowboys and indians, "The wild west!"  
  
"Yes the wild west!" Bumlets exclaimed, "Jacky-boy's gonna love da idea!"  
  
"And der's dis Indian princess…" Spot said looking at Luna, "Da most beautiful princess in all da woild." Everyone else became intrigued to find out what other ideas he had as they listened attentively.  
  
"But her people's been invaded by da evil prince and in order ta save her people, she's gotta get him ta fall in love wit her and she gotta marry da bum!"  
  
"Oh! Dis sounds real good!" Specs exclaimed.  
  
"And den! On da night she is supposed ta seduce da prince, she mistakes a penniless… a penniless" Spot stumbled with the words and looked around the room and found, "… violin playah…a violin playin cowboy, for the prince and she falls in love wit him!" Spot loved the idea himself as he went over to Richard, "He wasn't tryin ta trick her or anythin but he was dressed like an Indian, because he was… attendin a party."  
  
"Ah! I'm playin dat part!' Snitch said grabbing the violin.  
  
Richard nodded, "Then what happens next?"  
  
Spot continued, "Well, da violin playah and da princess gots ta hide der love for each oddah from da evil prince."  
  
"And I'se gonna be da magical violin!" Race exclaimed. Specs was as excited as everyone else and yelled, "Yeah! Dis is gonna be da best show evah! Dis is just a remindah to dose Harlem goons dat we'se da best! It's called Tonight, Tonight!"  
  
"Oh Specs you would make a perfect evil prince." Luna said.  
  
Specs smiled in flattery, "Will I?" She laughed and nodded. Medda exclaimed joyously, "Oh Ambassador wouldn't this be a great show?"  
  
"Sure, but what happens in the end?" He asked. Spot finished it for them,  
  
"Okay da evil prince finds out bout dem and banishes da violin playah."  
  
"Yeah and den da prince forces her to marry him," Specs added.  
  
"But in the end" Luna said, "She hears the violin player's song."  
  
Spot gazed at Luna and grinned, "And der love is just too strong." She smiled at him.  
  
"Should someone die in the end?" Richard asked. Everyone looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"Isn't it so exciting!" They all chimed. "So what do ya think!" Bumlets asked.  
  
"Generally…" Richard thought for a moment, "I like it." Everyone cheered and Medda embraced him, "We'll arrange the paperwork then, Ambassador! Thank you so much!" Celebration was to go on that night for it will be the best show they would ever put on. Spot was even more proud of himself and was surprised he was able to come up with an idea like that. It was up to the Ambassador to keep the show going.  
  
  
  
3 Curtain 5  
  
Late that evening, the newsies gathered in Tibby's for a celebration. Medda's Crystal Cats and the Irving Hall dancers joined them for a night of more entertainment. One of the very few nights the newsies experienced, they were all intoxicated and singing merrily. Bumlets was spinning on a fan as usual as Blaze ran around the room with his hat. Mayhem was twirling on a table and fell on Ractrack's lap. He caught her before she collapsed back. As he wrapped his arms around her, he grinned and pulled her to a deep kiss. The restaurant was chaotic but not unexpected for this night was truly to celebrate for. Not once has Irving Hall received such a generous investment, this show would keep the Manhattan newsies off the streets for good. Key sat with Snitch, drinking and laughing to a frenzy.  
  
The only newsie who was not in attendance was Spot, who was up on a roof of a building across Luna's apartment. He was off practicing his slingshooting that night, with no need to go back to Brooklyn for a while. Something urged him to stay in Manhattan, and he had an idea what it was. He glanced at Luna's apartment across the building and saw her light was still on. He sighed, knowing that it was impossible she would think anything about him. She was paid to please men and to display herself on the Irving Hall stage every night. There was no room on her mind to feel anything, especially for a newsie. However, Spot saw something about her that made him realized that she was more than that. The honesty he noticed in her eyes, they spoke to him like no other set of eyes had. Since when did he notice anything like that before? Never, he thought to himself. He remembers what his good friend, Blue, told him. Spades Fia' was the girl that captured Blue's heart from the beginning she looked right at him. No matter how many times Blue told him, Spot never was one to believe that but that one moment with Luna, told him otherwise. All he could think about was her. He wondered if she was thinking about him. He sighed heavily, knowing it was not a possibility. Practicing as quietly as he could, he aimed at cans sitting on the ledge of the roof. That was all he could find that would not knock down as loud as a bottle would. He put down his slingshot as he shot the a few more cans down.  
  
Luna sat on her dresser, glancing at herself in the mirror while brushing her hair. She sighed at the reflection. She looked out the window and saw the newsie, Spot, on the roof across the building. His words that evening kept running through her mind. How he described the story, how much love he put into it. "How in the world did I end up here", she asked herself. She stood up and walked over to the window. Remaining behind the drapes, she hoped he didn't see her standing there. She stared far over at him as he was practicing his slingshooting. Wondering why he was not celebrating with the rest of the newsies, she realized he was different than them in a way. She knew about the life of the newsies. They were often looked down upon, but yet led a simple life. She wanted that. With nothing but glamour surrounding her, she felt she needed something more than that. She began whispering to herself, "All I ever wanted was the simple things, a simple kind of life. Maybe even a simple man, so I could be a wife… Oh Luna what are you thinking?" She sighed, "It would take a miracle before that would happen. You're just a girl, living in captivity." Luna went out of the window to the fire escape. She looked up at the moon and decided to go up on the roof for a better view.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Spot saw a figure climbing up the fire escape from her apartment. He turned around and noticed it was Luna. He placed his slingshot in his pocket and headed down the escape. He walked over to the building and began climbing up. He wondered what was keeping her up this late. Though he noticed she looked like she had to be alone that moment, for some reason, he felt he needed to see her again that night. He saw her standing there with her face gleaming at the moon. She did not notice him up there with her until she turned around and screamed.  
  
"I'se sorry!" Spot said, "I was jist across da buildin and I saw yer light still on and… well I didn't wanna go to da lodgin house and you was still awake so… I jist wanted ta thank ya for helpin me out back der. Ya know, getting da job and everythin." Luna calmed and nodded, "Oh, of course. You're very talented. Not just a newsie I see. The show will be great." She smiled slightly and turned way to head back down, "Well I better be going back. We have a big day tomorrow…"  
  
"Wait!" Spot said and she turned around to listen, "Back der when ya thought I was da ambassador, did ya mean it when ya said dat you'se fallin in love wit me… well I git dat a lot but, ya know, or if…"  
  
"If it was all an act?" she finished the question for him. He nodded.  
  
"Of course" Luna said directly, hiding herself with the coldness in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah dats what I thought" His face fell. She went to him, "Look, I'm a courtisan. I'm paid to say those things." Spot nodded, "Yeah I know exactly what you'se tawkin bout. Ta think ya would fall in love wit a newsie like me."  
  
Luna shook her head, "I… I can't fall in love. Not with anyone."  
  
"Dat's impossible." Spot said, "Haven't ya even felt anythin for anyone?" Luna rolled her eyes and turned around again. Spot followed her, "So ya can't fall in love? Dat ain't so good."  
  
"Well, living on the streets starving… dat ain't so good." She mocked Spot's Brooklyn accent.  
  
Spot pulled her arm back, "Hey I know what dat's like. I'm a newsie remembah?" He let go of her and looked into her eyes, "Look, how can ya live without love? It's what keeps ya up every night, slingshooting on a roof at a stranger's apartment buildin'…"  
  
"Oh please." Luna rolled her eyes as she turned again heading toward the escape, but Spot obviously would not let her. "Hey what would ya do if I said I love ya huh?"  
  
"Well I'd say pay up and maybe I would say it too…"  
  
"Aww c'mon ya know if ya had as much feelins as I got, you'd mean it."  
  
"Don't count on it." She snickered but Spot wouldn't give up so soon.  
  
As she was going to the escape, suddenly Spot stood on the ledge. Luna's eyes widened, "Spot get down! Now!" She tried pulling him down, afraid he would fall off. Without any fear at all, he laughed, "C'mon ya gotta say it. Ya love me dontcha." Luna had enough of it, though deep down inside, it might be the truth. Spot went back down to prevent Luna from having a heart attack. "You're such a fool!" She made it to the fire escape and headed down to her apartment and utterly annoyed by Spot's silly assumptions on that subject but in a way she thought it was rather intriguing. He followed her inside. "How am I a fool?" Spot asked, "Dat I admit ta fallin in love?"  
  
"Love makes us act like we are fools." She answered, "You're life is ruined just because of one fling! Besides, I know your kind. You will just treat me horribly and I will be a drunk."  
  
"Ya know what you'se jist one stubborn, heartless goil, ya know dat?" Spot said. Luna's face steamed, "I'm not stubborn! You know what you are? You are one, self centered, egotistical, not to mention sloppy…"  
  
"… ya forgot good lookin" Spot smirked to annoy her even more.  
  
"Ugh!" Luna threw her arms up in exasperation, "Get out!"  
  
Spot retorted, "Who's gonna make me. You? Please…"  
  
"I said get out!" She grabbed his arm to drag him to the door but he wouldn't move. He grabbed her waist and suddenly pulled her to a deep kiss. Luna pushed him away in disgust but stood frozen as she glared at him. Spot realized what he has just done and felt an awful ache in his heart, when he knew she did not return that kiss.  
  
"I'se sorry… " Spot said quietly, turning away. Luna could not say a word but suddenly her cold glare at him weakened. Something about him made her feel a sensation she has never felt before. After years of heartlessness she swore to herself this moment would never come… but it finally did.  
  
After a moment of silence, Spot uttered, "I guess I should be goin…" He turned to the window to head to the fire escape.  
  
"Wait!" Luna said as she ran over to him. He turned slowly toward her coldly, "What?"  
  
Without hesitation, Luna pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. She embraced him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
More coming soon! 


End file.
